ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
IWF Television Title
The Imperial Wrestling Franchise Television Title was created and successfully put into play, On The January, 13th, 2003, Edition Of Sunday Night Fights, in a 15 Man Battle Royal, Which Was Won By Pieper Runoff. The Title Was Defended On every weekly televised show, including Sunday Night Fights, and the short lived Mid-Week Explosion, As well as ever IWF Pay Per View Event. On November, 23rd, 2003, It was merged with the IWF Undisputed Championship & IWF Extreme Hardcore Championship, which all three titles were won, By "Mr. Showtime" Johnny Holliday. The Title was taken out of existence as it fully merged with the other titles, To Create The Short Lived IWF Triple Crown Championship. Other Information *Pieper Runoff was the first champion, and would defend it on every show, successfully retaining it, In his first 13 Defenses, 12 Of Which, were matches that only last 2 Minutes or less, It came to be known as the Reign Of Violence. The only match to go over 2 Minutes Was The Time Limit Draw Between P-Rod and Runoff. The Streak ended on 2/27/2003 To Jade Cortez *Alex Dunvegan was forced to Vacant The Championship, when he was unable to defend it on a weekly basis. *Apathy once attempted to walk out of IWF, As The Television Champion, but lost it. *Ander Carvetti became the 2nd Person to ever hold two Titles in IWF at the same time: when he won the Television Title, he was also one half of the IWF Tag Team Champions with Trent Helms, the only other person in IWF History to hold 2 belts at the same time. Title History {| cellpadding=4 cellspacing=0 border=1 style="font-family: verdana, sans-serif; margin: 0 0 1em 1em; font-size:90%; background-color: #f7f8ff;" |'Won By:' |'Won From:' |'Date Won:' |'Notes:' |---- |Pieper Runoff |Gerg |1/13/2003 |Pieper Runoff won a 15 Man Battle Royal To Win The First Ever IWF Television Title |---- |Jade Cortez |Pieper Runoff |2/27/2003 |Pulled A Upset And Defeated Runoff, After being destroyed by him, The Week Before. |---- |Jason West |Jade Cortez |3/10/2003 |Squashed Jade Cortez To Win The Belt. |---- |Apathy |Jason West |3/17/2003 |Defeated Jason West At Battlezone 2003. |---- |Pieper Runoff (2) |Apathy |3/31/2003 |Defeated Apathy In A Fatal 4 Way, involving Himself, Apathy, Trent Helms & Jack Crow |---- |Apathy (2) |Pieper Runoff |4/7/2003 |Apathy Defeated Runoff In A Rematch For The IWF Television Title |---- |Ty Weston |Apathy |5/12/2003 |Defeated Apathy, who was trying to leave IWF with the IWF Television Title. |---- |Bel Biggz |Ty Weston |5/26/2003 |Biggz defeated Ty Weston, when Weston threw the match to focus on the Imperial Games Tournament. |---- |Pieper Runoff (3) |Bel Biggz |6/2/2003 |Runoff defeated Bel Biggz, In Biggz Last IWF Match To Win the Title for a third time. |---- |Jon Stevens |Pieper Runoff |8/12/2003 |Helms Defeated Stevens In A Squash Match |---- |Alex Dunvegan |Trent Helms |9/30/2003 |Dunvegan defeated Helms, who just got done wrestling a NO DQ Match Against Brandon Harwell |---- |Ander Carvetti |P-Rod |10/13/2003 |Dunvegan was forced To Vacant The Title, This Was A Match For The Vacanted Title. |---- |Piper Rodiguiz |Ander Carvetti |10/27/2003 |Rodiguiz used Ander unwillingness to fight Women, to capitalize to win the IWF Television Title |---- |Ander Carvetti (2) |Piper Rodiguiz |11/3/2003 |Ander beat Piper To Regain The Title, A Week After He Lost It. |---- |"Mr. Showtime" Johnny Holliday |Ander Carvetti |11/17/2003 |"Mr. Showtime" Johnny Holliday Beat Ander To Become The Last Television Champion, As The Title was merged with The Undisputed And Extreme Hardcore Championships.